


April Fools

by hananashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cute Park Jisung (NCT), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), park jisung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananashi/pseuds/hananashi
Summary: "—`˙♡ a park jisung short april fools au ♡˙``——`˙ its april fools day and jisung just wants a kiss from his girlfriend, but she isn't giving him any ˙`—
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	April Fools

jisung is out with her girlfriend, yna, in the park for their date. they walked hand in hand as they look at the scenery of a small garden. there were all kinds of flower that yna likes in there. they were on the middle on the garden as yna spoke, "jisungie, kiss". 

jisung was confused. "is she saying that i should kiss her?". yna giggles, nodding a bit as she closed her eyes. jisung took a breath as he closed his eyes and leaned towards his girlfriend. 

yna peeked through her eyes, seeing jisung really leaning for a kiss. she giggled, placing her index finger on jisungs lips. he opened his eyes to see yna just laughing, her finger still on jisungs lips. 

he pouted, well now his craving for her kiss. "noona.. why did you do that? now im sad." jisung said. she cant help but coo on how cute his boyfriend is. she pinched his cheeks, making jisung smile and laugh at the same time as they continued walking in the park.

now, jisung wanted to play in an arcade that day. yna pulled her toward the basketball game. she knows jisung loves that game. she inserted the coin, starting the game yna was infront of jisung as they played the game, almost backhugging each and every shoot as they laughed together. the game finished, yna speedily turned and faced jisung.

now she's face to face with her boyfriend. jisungs breathing stopped, "fuck, my girlfriend is so beautiful". he smiled, his heary beating fast. he closed his eyes as soon as he saw yna leaning to him. he also leaned, waiting for the kiss to arrive. then, he felt something on his lips. 

yna laughed while looking on jisung expression as he realized that it was only ynas palm he was kissing. now he was frustrated!! he just wants a kiss from his girlfriend. he pouted and stomped his feet. "its a prank!" yna said. fuck april fools.

its 11pm of the same date. jisung and yna cuddled as they watch a movie in jisungs dorm. a few minutes later, a kiss scene was playing on the movie. yna looked at jisung. jisung noticed it and made eye contact with her. she looked at his lips, noticing how it looks so soft, as his eyes went back on jisung.

jisungs eyes made it evident that he was really craving for a kiss from yna. "this day was so frustrating" jisung said on his head. he was kissblocked by his girlfriend two times this day! two! fucking! times! 

yna wrapped his arms on jisungs neck. he placed his arms on her waist, not letting her go. he leaned closer, and closer and .. closer? a pillow? fuck, now his kissing a pillow. yna laughed."ah, noona! this is the third time!!" he tickled yna til she's out of breath. 

"thats what you get when you prank me." jisung said. "its april fools! how can i not prank you!" they laughed for a while not letting of each other go. he smiled, how lucky he is to have her. she loves her with all her might. she supports him in everything he wants.

the clocked striked 12. He smirked, "april fools ended now, noona. now, let me get my revenge" as he pulled her closely and kissed her passionately.


End file.
